


Meet Your Beautiful Grandmother

by Yumitheboring



Series: Granny Tim [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Damian isn't robin yet, Grandmother Tim Drake, M/M, Tim has everyone wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Damian was told that his grandmother was a harlot by Talia since he was little.But when Dami finally meets him, he discovers, that there is much more to Tim, than anyone ever told him.





	Meet Your Beautiful Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethursday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue's Anthology: On Timothy Jackson Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305759) by [Bluethursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethursday/pseuds/Bluethursday). 

> I always loved Bamf!Tim, so I decided to write some myself. 
> 
> I love bluethursday's works on Tumblr a lot. And if you like Tim Drake, I would strongly suggest you to check out some of the works there.  
Anyways, this was inspired by one of the works: Dead and Alive  
I've written this because I was really excited and wanted to celebrate that blue is back after a hiatus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Damian was ushered out of bed early in the morning. The sun still wasn’t up, which wasn’t unusual, save for the fact that Dami could barely keep his eyes open, with them feeling like heavy bags. None of the ninjas would talk to him while they quickly escorted him along the hallway.

After the short walk, he was shoved into a room. The walls were tastefully decorated with colorful fabric, dimly lit by candles, enough so, that he could see them. The carpet was a red one laying out a pathway to a small raised platform. Presumably Dami was supposed to stand there, so he walked up to it. 

Nervously the ninjas followed, grabbing material from a near by table. After only a glimpse it was clear what this occasion was for. A fitting at an unreasonable time of the day, meaning there would be an unexpected guest. This only raised more questions. Guests were rare. But guests, who he had to meet as a display of respect, were even rarer. Almost none existent. 

By the way the ninjas were anxiously scurrying around him, he guessed this guest has been here before. Not to mention they must be a person of high power, for the ninjas to fear them. After all the people of the league were specially trained, to never give in to the fear of death. No, they weren’t fearing death. Whatever they were afraid of was something much bigger. Perhaps a crazy scientist coming to get more subjects to test on? Grandfather always saw the appeal in hiring men with bright minds, no matter what the cost.

Wrapped around him was now a long red tunic, garnished with delicate golden patterns, his arms and neck surrounded by jewelry made out of sapphire and Copper. His Hair was combed and gelled. Never before was he dressed up this way, which only raised his curiosity. But mother taught him curiosity was a sign of weakness, making him inferior, so Damian hid it and stopped asking questions like he had foolishly done previously in the hallway. 

His feet were beginning to tire. Another sign of how much harder he needed to work. But when he had to stand behind his chair at the dining table reserved for festivities for another eternity, his legs were slowly cramping up. He tried lessening the strain by putting his weight form one leg to the other. His grandfather took notice and his gaze turned stone cold. He’d pay for that later. 

Even if he was only six years old, the expectations of becoming the perfect heir were immense. His training didn’t allow any failure. And if he even dared to appose to any of his family members, he would face consequences that he would never forget. 

The grand doors to the dining hall opened up, illuminating the dimly lit room. He tensed up, unable to relax again, but tried to hide any other indication of his discomfort. Damian tried doing the breathing exercises he was taught. 

Finally, a slight figure appeared through the door. Slim in an enticing way, long slender limbs moving in a familiar fashion. His mother held herself like that. With a flash of guilt, Damian thought about how her way of moving seemed almost plebeian next to what was in front of him. It resembled a dance, each motion seemed to have deeper meaning behind it. Entrancing, in a manner which made the onlooker get lost in, following the flow unable to look away.

The personage walked, no glided to the table. One of the ninjas scurried to pull out the chair that was never occupied. Ever. Anyone that dared to touch it disappeared. Damian had seen one who returned after a year. Shaken up, unable to hold a cup still. Their eyes were those of a mad man, but lifeless at the same time. It wasn’t a day until they got replaced. Mother said he had been feeble and chose to escape through death. Unthinkable and a disgrace to the league she said. 

The figure sat down, not having made a single sound since the entrance. Their mouth and chin were hid behind a veil, reaching just under their neck. The beauty of this person would all point towards them being a woman, but the Adam’s apple that peaked out from under the veil proved otherwise. As small as it was for a man, it was much too significant for someone female. 

However he did seem to wear a rather feminine kimono. It revealed the right amount of skin to catch and keep someones interest, but leaving a substantial amount to the imagination. Matter of fact, the only things that were revealed, were the hands peaking out from the puffy sleeves and a glimpse of those long legs through the slits on either sides of the dress. 

No one seemed to dare to make a sound in the room. The servants fled the room swiftly. Ra’s sat down eventually after staring at the man on the other end of the table, opposite to him, for a good few minutes. Finally, Damian could settle down as well. 

„I have missed you Darling. Why are you insisting on coming home to me so sparsely?“, his grandfather asked of the fay like man, raising his glass of wine to his lips.

Darling. The man only a few feet away from Damian was his grandmother, as Ra’s called him. Damian had heard stories from his mother. She said that the man was a harlot, and made Ra’s fulfill his every wish if he only hinted to want something. He was constantly traveling, and regularly had affairs he would drain out everything from. 

Unpredictable and dangerous. Often he would tumble all of the leagues plans because a little detail did not suit him. When Damian asked why Ra’s was letting his wife have affairs and ruin his empire, Talia simply said „He has Ra’s wrapped around his fingers. Nothing he does could ever be considered wrong in Ra’s eyes. He is an unpredictable maniac who wants to tarnish all that should and will be ours, Damian.“

That was all he ever knew about his grandmother. There were no paintings of him, and his name was never ever mentioned. It seemed like everyone was too scared to utter it out. Even mother seemed scared, although she did not admit it and said, that his name was like a curse word in her books.

„I have no home Ra’s“, the man replied cooly. The lack of an endearment further made it seem like a one-sided relationship. „However I do expect my daughter to have enough respect and show up when I do travel back to visit. What an ungrateful child you have raised. Greed and envy consume her very being. I even sent her a message, telling her that I’m coming.“

Grandfather did seem faintly surprised, but showed no sign of disagreement. „You say greed and envy consume her? How so, my Dear?“

„All she sees is the heritage you will pass on to her. And she fears that one day I will take everything that she thinks is rightfully hers and my grandsons.“ It made Damian shudder. He was spot on. „I am her mother. And as a mother I will make sure that she lives well. But whenever she acts like a fool, it leaves me wanting to take it all just as she fears. One should love and cherish their mother and not loath her.“

„I am sure she does not mean it that way. But I shall talk to her, if you so wish, dear.“, he said.

Suddenly all the cold demeanor of the grandmother disappeared and turned into great mischief. „Oh, how much more fearful she will become if she realizes that my word holds greater power than that of hers. Indeed, tell her that I am ashamed to have such a discourteous daughter.“, than he feigned innocence and hurt. 

Ra’s seemed to believe every word, ignoring the malicious intent he exposed as if it has never happened. „If that would please you, my darling, I will see to it.“

Damian’s grandmother truly did have his grandfather wrapped around his finger just like mother said. 

„I see the poor excuse of a woman had a child. What an ungraceful way as well. The poor father.“, he said. 

Damian finally had the courage to look up from his plate. He was greeted by a warm smile, the veil having been taken off. His eyes were full of joy and seemed… proud. 

„How old are you my love?“ He asked. 

Damian’s eyes widened and looked over to Ra’s for conformation that he was allowed to talk, but Ra’s’ eyes didn’t leave his lover. „I am six years old as of last month.“

„Such a good-looking man already with all of six years. And what is your name dear, if you don’t mind me asking. I have not yet had the opportunity to learn much about you during my travels. Your mother was very secretive about you, you see.“ 

Damian opened his mouth, before promptly closing it when the man’s opened again. „Oh pardon me. How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself first. I am your grandmother, Timothy Jackson Drake. Me and Ra’s had created your mother through scientists and biologists. A little like how you were created.“

It seemed like they weren’t married, a lack of a ring and the fact that Mrs. Drake had kept his name. If he recalled correctly, the Drakes were a powerful family, much like the al Ghuls, but they disappeared off the records at some point.

Shyly Damian replied. „My name is Damian al Ghul. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Drake. I’ve already heard many things about you through my mother.“

Mrs. Drake laughed delightedly, covering his mouth with his hand. „My, such a charming man. Although I doubt anything you’ve heard from your mother has been good. And please, do call me Nana.“

And thus the morning went on. Mother had been wrong about Nana being a harlot. He was one of the kindest men Damian has ever met, and when evening arrived, he let Damian sleep on his lap and sang him beautiful songs in languages he did not understand. Nana must have learned them while he was on his expeditions in far away lands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I'd love some criticism. It helps me out immensely, and that way I would be able to know what I need to work on to further improve my writing. God knows I need to.
> 
> (excuse me for not understanding where I need to place commas, English is not my first language.)


End file.
